Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 31
Episode 31 - "We are not the Travellers you are Looking For" U N D E R . C O N S T R U C T I O N Spacedate: 4257.103.16.42 Episode 31 finds the Delta Squad Marines on the surface of Laak 3 on the outskirts of the Hamlet of Halstead. Their successful infiltration of the village had yielded valuable Intel that Lt. Commander Domino had been captured by some sort of local armed militia, and likely taken to a place called Centerfell Keep, further to the north. Acting on instructions from Control, they proceeded to the main trail north, eager to get some miles in before their Psionic Disguises faded away. Spacedate: 4257.103.18.34 A couple of hours later, with their disguises getting close to expiring, the Marines detected movement on the path ahead. As they practiced again in their heads the story about being generic but plausible Merchants, they surmised, (by the similarity of their armor), that the approaching figures were in fact more Sheriffs, apparently patrolling the road. Things went well with the schpeel at first, but then one of the Sheriffs noticed the Wolf's-Head Pommel on the +2 Footman's Flail. He demanded to know where the group got a Nobleman's Weapon from, and what were they doing with it. Yet another unlikely Beguile roll later and the Marines had talked their way out of trouble once more, convincing the simple Sheriffs that they were taking it to the Capital to return it, since there was a King's-moot happening at Centerfell keep, and thus the Warden of the North would be there personally to receive it, (whatever that means?). With minutes to spare, the squad moved off the trail and Sprout cast Obfuscation on the entire group again, although since Zorf was glowing they made for an eerie sight as the invisible light source floated through the woods. At one point the glowing light seemed to summon forth a tiny G-Nome from behind a root, but he didn't get what he was expecting and promptly disappeared from sight again. The Squad continued on for the rest of the four hour block, then found a suitable spot to hole up for the night. Spacedate: 4257.104.10.22 After an extended rest to facilitate watches, the party geared up and prepared to move out, with Sprout one again Obfuscating the group. The Navigation Check to find the path again was mediocre, but they were close enough to the population center of the Keep to eventually find their way. Spacedate: 4257.104.12.50 Having found their way back to road the Squad activated their disguise Items again. Shortly thereafter, they were intercepted by a pair of Sinister Knights on patrol, (security apparently being high what with the King's-Moot and all?). The Beguile was going well, (despite being called out on the Flail again), until Zorf inadvertently referred to 'fire crotches' as coming from the south, when every knows the Gartarians are Blond, (he rolls a 4 to Beguile, but Bennies to recover). Miraculously, the Marines managed to talk their way past the patrol and proceeded on to the Keep. Spacedate: 4257.104.14.12 Centerfell Keep turned out to be an imposing stone structure with 30 foot tall walls and 50 foot tall towers, including a Barbican with a draw bridge. The Marines managed to mingle with some peasants and religious pilgrims as they approached the gate, and saw that it was manned by three of the Sheriffs and two more of the Sinister Knights. The couple entering the city ahead of the group paid 2 coppers to the Sheriff, so Sprout made a Basic Math Check and figured out it would be 4 coppers to pay for the group. He handed over the coins, then started into his generic but totally plausible explanation, (including about the Flail), but Natural One'd to Beguile! Once again, saved by the Benny, he got a 19 on the re-roll, and the Squad proceeded in to the Keep without further incident, (although the Pilgrims behind them seemed to get into some kind of taxation dispute with the guards after they had passed). They passed down a long defensive corridor between the walls, then around a corner and into the main courtyard. There was a bustling settlement inside the walls, complete with peasant girls running through the streets, and, of course, a gregarious individual aptly named Huxter 3 looking to ingratiate himself to the group and be of whatever assistance that they would like to pay him for. Taking advantage of the service, the Squad followed him down a dim alley, and around a darker corner. With a judicious application of Copper pieces, the got him to explain about the King's-Moot, and then about the Noble Families; He explained that the Crown Prince was to come of age, and that when his uncle the Regent stepped down it was traditional for the Noble Families to bring their eligible daughters to court to offer them up as brides in order to cement important alliances. There was some sort of implication that this particular King's-Moot might have some sort of additional importance beyond the norm, but nobody really followed up on it. When pressed for a description of the Noble Houses, he gave a brief synopsis, describing the 5 main Noble Houses in Philistine society; House Gartarian: * "Blood and Fire, and Bloody Fire, and Fiery Blood" * Sigil: The Three-Headed Dragon" * Keep: Summerfell * The Gartarians ruled Westerstine for a thousand years after they invaded from Easterstine with their ferocious Dragons, but over the generations, the dragons had withered and shrivelled, each generation smaller and more feeble than the previous, until they died out all together. When their last and most in-bread King, Aerys, went mad and burned most of the Rarebathians, (and a bunch of Stankes), alive, followed up by attempting to burn down Centerfell itself, Jaimmie Sinister cut him down. His son Rhaegar was killed by Ned Stake during Robert's Rebellion. After the Sinisters and Rarebathians siezed the Steel Throne the remaining Gartarians, (Viserys and his sister Daenerys), were exiled to Summerfell Keep. House Sinister: * "The Sinisters always collect their Debts". * Sigil: The Lion. * Keep: Centerfell * The Sinisters used to be a vassal of the powerful Gartarians, until Robert's Rebellion, after which they formed an alliance of Marriage with the Rarebathians, when Cersei Sinister was married to Robert Rarebathian, bearing him a son, Joffre, (now the Crown Prince following Robert's unfortunate death in a hunting accident). Cersei has two brothers, Tyrion the three legged dwarf, and Jaimmie, the Regent, (called king-Slayer behind his back for killing the Mad King Aerys Gartarian). Their father Tywin also died in an unfortunate hunting accident. get accosted by Religious Pilgrim, given religous hand out, acosted by Strumpet, Zorf fails to respond appropriately then they go to the Foaming Tankard, sprout natural ones the beguile on the haggle for the room pays extra. Spacedate: 4257.104.15.32 Crew proceeds to return Stanke Flail, Huxter 3 shows them to the gate to the inner Baily. Zorf Beguiles the Guiards, rolls a 5, bennies gets a 19! Get taken in to inner baily, talk to stankes, give Flail, get 10 silver reward. Fail to notice Aria Stanke sneaking out of the castle, return to inn to eke out a 4 hour block. Spacedate: 4257.104.20.00 Proceed to speeches, hear from all families, ogle daughters, overhear Jaimie is the king slayer, Joffre says not as good as his new consort, Lt. commander Domino. Ray doesnt know what to do calls for control, suggests that to many innocents & Opposition, go lo Key. Ray decides to make Space Fleet Gang Signs. domino notices, steps to front and proclaims the right of Champions to send to valley of the Borderlands to rescue the Shard of the Dragon Mother. Squad steps up despite a lack of assistance Zorf gets a 14 with a Benny. talks crowd into accepting them. move into inner bailey, joffre calls for guards to attack. braxxz shoots first, hits joffre! simultaneous all parties get mystic netted! & plot tazered. 1 Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.104.22.34 Awake with commander Domino in the tower, (Braxxz is Chained upside down to the wall). Exchange information, domino explains she salvaged the situation despite braxxz shooting Joffre. Offers to teach one spell if the group wants to do an all-nighter. Seconds group into Psi-Core, (Braxxz, Honorary member). Spacedate: 4257.105.11.22 Open up tower, let crew out, Domino wishes luck, kinights open Portal, crew steps through on a cliff hanger. Episode 31 Epilogue . 23 Generic Points. Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet